


It's You, And Also The Song

by TwoPlayerGays



Series: the earth has music for those who listen [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It just kinda happened, M/M, Teacher AU, and starbucks, asshole kids, can I get a fucking uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh over use of the word fuck, heather's references? ya betcha, homework should've been done during the time this was created, jake has gucci shades, jake is a stereotypical white girl, jake the US History teacher, rich the Chemistry Teacher, seriously, theyre dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TwoPlayerGays
Summary: Rich is a teacher. Jake is a teacher.Rich has a car. Jake has a car.Shit happens.





	It's You, And Also The Song

 

 

The door to the classroom burst open.

 

“You guys, guess fucking  _ what _ ,” exclaimed the short teacher sprinting into the room. 

 

“What?” everyone asked in unison, all students excited for this new tale of Rich’s (all of the students are on a first name basis with him, cuz he’s cool like that, y’know) wondrous rendezvous.

 

“So, I had this date with this dude last night, I’m talking  _ smooooking  _ hot, this guy’s a 10, but…” and so the bell rang and another day started at Westerburg High.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, across the school, Jake, or Mr. Dillinger, strode into his own classroom, twenty minutes late with Starbucks in his hand, and the Gucci shades he’d received as a gift from the old private school that he worked previously at were lavishly resting on top of his head. 

 

He glared at all of the kids. It was his own, special way of letting them know he was in charge and the first of them to even try and call him a slur for gay was going to get fucking  _ owned _ . So pretty much a normal day for him and his students.

 

“Alrighty, cupcakes, who’s going to be the brave little soul who comes up here and presents their project about the Revolutionary War and spares us all from me picking someone at random and everyone having to sit here and suffer through a badly thought-out presentation? Anyone? Huh?” 

 

A hand shot up from the back of the classroom and Jake groaned with dread. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Kelly? Would you like to go?” a bulky football player stood up, giggling with his popular friends.

 

“Uhhhh, sure, Mr. D,” he giggled again along with the other popular fucks.

 

“Get it? ‘D’ stands for dick because he’s a faggo-” a blonde girl (Karly? Jake didn’t remember, nor did he give a shit) started to whisper to her friends, leaning over her desk and showing off what could only be plastic-surgery-cleavage.

 

“Ahem, bitch,” Jake interrupted before she got through with the slur. The whole class gasped and Karly(?) looked as if she’d just been slapped. “Could you please come to the front of the class?” he asked with a shit-eating grin spreading across his features.

 

“Uhm, sure,” she replied and sashayed to the front along with Sir Jock De La Asshat III. Judging by her facial expressions, she was still stupefied by Jake’s conduct.

 

“Alright, listen, kiddos, let’s get one little thing clear: If you ever,  _ ever _ , try to call me anything of that nature again, you  _ will  _ be sorry, alright? I will make your life a living Hell in this class and ruin your reputations brick by brick until your over inflated egos are as flat as a dead man’s heart monitor.” Jake paused a moment before continuing, reveling in the sheer shock of his students. “You think you’re so smart and funny with your jokes? You’re not, and you have no idea what I’ve been through.” He rolled up his sleeves, heart pounding, revealing a myriad of scars ( _ ‘myriad’, nice)  _ on each of his arms,”You see these? I made them all myself because of people like  _ you  _ little fucks telling and calling me the exact same things you just wanted to, so think about  _ that _ next time you’re going to make one of your half-assed jokes, you shitty homophobic brats.”

 

Everyone was silent.

 

“Go to your desks and shut up. Both of you.” 

 

-

 

Lunchtime eventually rolled around.

 

“Yo, Jakey-D!” Rich called out to his friend who was already sitting at the table in the teacher’s lounge, half reading a book, half eating Chinese food from a container, his reading glasses framing his already god-like features.

 

“Dude,” Jake nearly threw his book across the room in excitement. “You will not even believe what I said to some trick-ass whore during class today…” Jake launched into the story, over exaggerating some parts just to see Rich’s face light up with a smile and his eyes sparkle with happiness. And his  _ laugh _ , God, it was like music to Jake’s ears; he could listen to Rich laugh for  _ hours  _ and  _ hours  _ at a time and never get tired.

 

Okay, so Jake had a little crush on his best friend, so what? It was no big deal. Besides, it’s not like he had any chance at Rich liking him back anyways, so he wasn’t going to do anything about it, so he could just repress his feelings until he inevitably died a lonely death. Okay? Okay.

 

But Jake carried on with his day the same way he would’ve if he wasn’t in love with Rich. He ate the rest of his lunch while Rich told his own share of stories, then went back to his own classroom where he spent the remainder of the school day grading papers, reading,  checking homework assignments, pining.

 

_ God, if I could just have him once, I would die a happy man. _

 

-

 

Eventually, the school day was over for both teachers and Jake made his way to his car through the now-almost-vacant faculty parking lot (not that the student one had any cars in it anyways). He sat down and turned on the engine. The radio immediately blasted on, as he always forgot to shut it off when he got out in the mornings. Jake took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling of his car, overwhelmed by literally and physically everything while music played in the background. He decided to sing along to try and calm down at least a bit:

  
  


_ Baby, we can both get lost. _

 

_ I’ve been so tired on the weekend _

 

_ I’ve been holding on too tight  _

 

_ I never thought I’d be thinking . . . _

 

It was good to just relax completely once in a while.

 

-

 

Rich stepped out into the parking lot, ready to go home after a good day at work. He remembered back when  _ he  _ attended school and how much he loved it. Sure, Rich had been considered a “cool kid”, but he was truly in love with school, with learning, with being with his friends every day, just the  _ feeling _ of being there was enough to make him smile.

 

As he trotted down the barren lot, he heard music coming from a car. Not just music, but a voice singing along with it.  _ That voice _ , Rich thought to himself, _ sounds familiar.  _ **_Oddly_ ** _ familiar. _

 

He wandered around the semi-empty lot, looking for the source of the beautiful melody. Turns out the voice really  _ was  _ familiar to Rich for a reason. He spotted Jake inside his car right as the last few verses of the song played.

 

_ I spent the whole summer sleeping _

 

_ You've been staying up all night _

 

_ I never thought I'd be thinking _

 

_ "I want you" _

 

Rich was ready to burst into flames right on the spot. He didn’t know Jake liked to sing, much less that he was so good at it. 

 

_ I want you _

 

Jake sweetly smiled at nothing in particular, like he was thinking about someone. Rich would’ve been lying if at least a tiny part of him didn’t wish it was himself (spoiler alert: it was more than just a “tiny” part). Jake closed his eyes and looked so  _ in love _ that Rich’s heart may or may not have skipped a few beats.

 

_ I want you _

 

Definitely more than just a few beats.

 

_ So let me take you for a while _

 

_ 'Cause I want you. _

 

Rich was so dazed by the scene playing out in front of him that he didn’t notice Jake turning his face towards him until it was too late and he couldn’t hide. Jake jumped (“ _ Shit!” _ ). Both of their faces turned bright red. Rich waved at the other boy awkwardly and half-walked half-stumbled towards the car, not exactly sure of what to do.

 

“N-nice singing,” was pretty much the only thing that Rich could say without his sentence turning into gibberish.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks, Rich. What are you doing out here? Do you want a ride?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

_ Hey, yo, Rich, your conscience here. I’m not sure if you recall this or something, but you have a fucking car, maybe go home on  _ **_that_ ** _ instead of leaving it here? _

 

He wasn’t quite sure what he was thinking when he accepted the ride, but this situation was already awkward enough as it was and he didn’t want to make it worse by spontaneously changing his mind on the offer he’d just accepted, so Rich opened the door and sat down, ready for one hell of a ride.

 

-

 

“This one’s mine,” Rich said, letting Jake know to pull over in front of an apartment complex.

 

They hadn’t talked the whole way there, which was fine with Rich, being still flustered at the whole thing and wishing he could go back to that moment and relive it again just to see Jake’s sweet expression once more. On the other hand, Jake wanted a hole in the ground to open up and swallow him so that he didn’t have to face the embarrassment any longer.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Rich said as he got out.

 

“No problem,” Jake replied quickly. He was in a hurry to leave so he could go home, crawl into fetal position in a corner somewhere and  _ fucking  _ **_die_ ** . 

 

Rich stepped out of the car into the cool fall weather and started walking towards his building, and then, much to Jake’s surprise, turned right back around and got back in. He took a deep breath, setting himself up for either the best or worst moment of his life.

 

“Okay, Jake, here’s the thing: your singing’s great. No, not great-” Rich steeled himself and abandoned any pretense of holding back “-it’s  _ amazing _ . Those few moments that I heard made me remember just how  _**fucking** bi  _ I am. But what made me just stop and stare wasn’t your amazing singing -have I mentioned that it was amazing? Because it was great. Breathtaking. Beautiful.”  _ Okay, Rich, get to it. You’re rambling _ . ”It was your smile, that damn smile. The way your face lit up with it, with  _ love _ . Now, I may not be an expert in relationships, seeing as I can’t hold one up for more than ten minutes, but I know a person in love when I see one, and I would just like to know: who was it you were thinking about?”

 

Jake was speechless and awestruck. He couldn’t answer him. He couldn’t even create a syllable. Rich looked like he still had one more thing to say, though.

 

_ Are you sure about this? You’re about to put your heart on the line here. _

 

_ Yes, I am. _

 

“And one last thing: I really,  _ really  _ want it to be me that you were thinking about. I know that it’s hopeless and that I don’t stand a chance, but-” he was suddenly cut off by Jake. He had taken Rich’s face in his hands and his blue eyes were piercing into Rich’s.

 

“It is was you- it  _ is _ you.”

 

“Oh,” he was a bit breathless. Not from that whole speech that he’d just given, but from Jake’s previous statement. The one in which he confessed that he felt the same way for him? Yeah, that one. 

 

“So... “ Jake started. “What do we do now?”

 

“Oh!” Rich exclaimed, and his face lit up. “I know the answer to this one!”

 

“Do you, now?” Jake hummed playfully

 

“Mhhm”

 

Rich pushed Jake’s hands off his face and leaned forward, kissing Jake (fucking finally). It was short and quick, but still the best thing either one of them felt in a long time. But it wasn’t enough. They looked into each other’s eyes again for the briefest second before Jake wrapped his hands around Rich’s neck and kissed him again (and again and again and again). Neither wanted it to ever end. Not just the kissing part, but the feeling in the air: the sensation of not only want and need, but of love for one another. And it never did stop (the affection-atmosphere thing, the kissing, sadly, did have to stop eventually, seeing as they had to breathe, eat, and maintain their jobs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! I! can't! write! for! shit! :D


End file.
